Talk:Bad Hair Day
Big Picture Per So now it's a "web series" (per FB) and was the first chapter, I think. Do we need to re-think how we're tracking this?-- 19:35, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :A Sore Subject was just the title of the sneak peak. The episode is actually called "Bad Hair Day" ::Never mind A Sore Subject is part 1, but the overall episode is Bad Hair Day. I'm not sure how we should do this. There will be 4 parts to the episode. :::I started to create a level three headline for "A Sore Subject" then decided we might end up with more headlines than we know what to do with. Let's see what happens when we have something from the next scene(?). Good move on the renaming, btw.-- 22:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Shop Name Is "Exotic Cures" the new name of the "Exotic Spice & Tea Shop?" In passing, we don't have a location page for the shop and a lot has happened there.-- 01:36, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'd say that's a fair conclusion to draw. Obviously Monroe and Rosalee aren't going to be employing Geiers to bring in fresh organs, so this place doesn't exactly do the same business it once did. It only makes sense that they would change the name of the shop with it having changed in function. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 17:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh...I noticed the door still says "Exotic Spice & Tea Shop" in the fourth miniepisode segment. Perhaps the shot that says otherwise is a different window? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 03:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::We're probably better off seeing if there's a consistent name in use in the regular episodes before we make any decisions.-- 04:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe "Exotic Cures" is generic, like "Dry Cleaner" with the name of the shop on the door.-- 04:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::In the cookie scene, windows can be seen similar to the "Exotic Cures" one that say "Tea Shop" and "Redemies & I couldn't make out". Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:43, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Next part How long we have to wait for the next part? Anyone know how it will name? 21:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm guessing a new part will come out once a week. :::Dang. that's lame. we wait an entire week for 2 and a half minutes of video. Roacher27 (talk) 22:46, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Agreed...I told Mom there were miniepisodes being aired right now and she says, "Let me know when they're all available and maybe I'll watch them all at once." While the content in this first miniepisode is important to the whole series (this is, after all, the first time Bud has met Monroe and Rosalee, much to my surprise), I'm quite disappointed with how short it is; it's practically a waste of time. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 22:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. About as long as a preview. Oh wait, you agreed with me first. This post is redundant. Roacher27 (talk) 23:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Part 2 comes out tomorrow according to Grimm's Facebook.